Self Lover
by Slashluva
Summary: How had he, Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, who had confronted the Dark Lord and still was at large, become a slave of pleasure? He thought, as a retrospective review, that it had started just like in any other normal teenager…


—Mmmmmmmmmmm…. Yeah…yeah…

Harry moaned and moaned with satisfaction as his hands gently traveled up and down his manhood. His mind was a vortex of emotions, of memories, all of which lost all importance when confronted to the immense feeling of pleasure that every stroke of his hands sent through his body.

—Uhhhhhhhh, uhhhhhhhh

He felt easy, safe and powerful. A feeling of intense welfare filled out all of the gaps and crevasses in his body. He tried to concentrate in the mental fuel that he was providing to his body, the motivation needed for him to live though an out-of-this-world experience, which was taking place right there, in his very room, and in that very moment….

—Yeah… something old McGonagall or any other teacher couldn't explain or teach! Mmmmm this is sooo great!

He hated it when all the homework and Triwizard duties kept him from savoring the delights of … how should he call it? Maybe "self-esteem" would fit nicely in there… Not that he didn't enjoy other activities. Even Quidditch, which wasn't a part of his routine this year, was of vital importance to him. But nothing, nothing, _nothing_ could surpass _this_… Was it really _that_ important?? Dunno, but oh my, the feeling of it!

—Damn!!! Just like that…

His thumb and index fingers playfully nipped his foreskin while pumping his penis. He kept sighing and imagining scenes. Dirty secenes, Real or imaginary, that didn't matter. But then, while softly nipping on his nipples, Harry decided to focus in real memories, those that were definitely etched in whichever part of his brain where memories were stored…

—MMMM… Shit, this feels like… damn!

Harry struggled to bring about from the back of his mind every tiny memory that could possibly enhance this feeling of infinite pleasure. The time when he "accidentally" nipped into the girls' loo and got a glimpse of Cho Chang's breast when her robes slipped off a little too much. The time when he abruptly crossed the threshold of the unlocked bathroom door in the Burrow and caught Ginny coming out of the shower… completely bare. Even the time during his first year when he peeked in the dressing rooms after their first-ever flying lesson and saw his female classmates giggling and comparing the size of their immature breasts. Anything to keep the pleasure going on.

Then, suddenly, he felt that all that feeling of greatness and delicious enjoyment was quickly wrapping up toward the grand finale… He braced himself for it… and began pumping harder and harder… and harder… his breathing became faster… and harder… this was going to be a big one… and a bit harder… He wouldn't last too much longer…..

—SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!!

Thick torrents of white viscous liquid traveled from Harry's glans and landed directly and with enormous strength on his belly and chest, which he had just been caressing in step with the pumping he provided to his penis. An abundant river of life-juice (as he liked to call it) began to flow from the tip of his beloved organ and onto his sweaty testicles, among his pubes. He began to recover his cool, breathing more and more slowly each time. He let go an enormous sigh and started laughing weakly. He began talking to himself.

—Funny only how only three days without wanking can cause… Whoa, that was friggin' intense! This tissue will definitely not be enough… I'll have to learn how to conjure my own tissue for these situations… bet Hermione could teach me any day now…

But how had he, Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, who had confronted the Dark Lord and still was at large, become a slave of pleasure? How could he, after having been in front of dementors, acromantulas, three-headed dogs and more recently, a giant Hungarian Horntail, fail to overcome the powerful demands that his own flesh made at him? He thought, as a retrospective review, that it had started just like in any other normal teenager…


End file.
